The present invention relates to a human-powered reclining bicycle, and in particular to a recumbent bicycle having pedals supported and guided by structural frame members to drive a single drive chain, and a novel steering mechanism.
Various bicycle drive systems and rider positions have been proposed in an effort to provide a rider position that is comfortable and maximizes the utilization of the rider's leg force. For example, rectilinear pedal drive systems having two drive chains and an upright rider position have been proposed. This drive system has a separate structure mounted to an existing bicycle frame for supporting and guiding the pedals, and is vertically-oriented for operation when in an upright riding position. Some recumbent human-powered apparatus have been proposed with drive systems having pivotally mounted pedals movable along an arcuate motion. Several prior pedal drive systems utilize interconnected pedals that allow only alternating pedal motion. Other pedal drive systems have both pedals attached to a single, rigid frame such that both pedals move forward and rearward together. These systems do not have enough flexibility to allow independent pedal motion wherein the rider chooses simultaneous or alternating pedal motion nor are they adapted for riding by a rider having only limited use of one leg. In addition, prior recumbent bicycle designs have a frame that includes two or more tube members in a vertically spaced-apart relationship extending substantially the entire length of the frame. Since the seat is mounted on top of the upper tube, this results in a relatively high rider position and center of gravity. Therefore, a device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.